Accidente
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Verlo allí tirado en el suelo, sabiendo que estaba muriendo por su culpa... era algo que desgarraba por dentro a Takato. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota como para no corresponder desde un principio los sentimientos de Sora? Takato x Sora PRECUELA "CAMBIO ROTUNDO"


**Hola! Se me ocurrió que podía hacer precuelas del fic que tengo "Cambio rotundo" con parejas como Kazuki x Ritsuka, Kido x Sakuma, Hiroto x Midorikawa o Takato x Sora! :3 sí os acordáis, desde un principio son presentados en la historia como novios, así que pensé en hacer precuelas pensando en cómo se juntaron!**

**Y bueno, salió esto tan raro! XDD Y ahora, el disclaimer.**

**_Disclaimer: _Inazuma Eleven/GO no me pertence, es solo propiedad de Level-5... que gustaría saber quienes son! ¬¬ Sin más, el one-shot!  
**

* * *

**Accidente**

**(Suzuki Takato x Takahashi Sora)**

Seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. En su mente, seguía intentando creer que no había sido culpa suya, que todo estaría bien, que era una ilusión óptica… que nada de eso estaba pasando.

Pero eran pensamientos que no tomaba en cuenta, porque al fin y al cabo sí que había sido culpa suya. Sus palabras habían salido como cuchillas, clavándose en el corazón de ese chico que ahora mismo estaba allí, tumbado en el suelo, desangrándose, perdiendo la vida poco a poco… Sora se estaba muriendo y él no podía hacer más que permanecer allí de pie, notando como la nieve empezaba a ser más abundante, aunque la nieve era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

—Sora —soltó inconscientemente.

—¡Llamen a una ambulancia! —gritó el señor que conducía el camión que atropelló a Sora—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Como se les ocurre no mirar al cruzar la calle!

El cuerpo de Takato tembló ligeramente, no era por el frío, no… era por la rabia, la tristeza, la frustración que sentía al estar allí sin poder hacer nada. Pero claro, todo lo había causado él.

"—_¡Estás enamorado de mí! ¡Menuda tontería! —gritó Takato mientras miraba realmente mal al peli azul—. ¡No quiero ni verte! ¡Desaparece de mi vista! ¡Me das asco!_

_Las lágrimas empezaron a emerger de los ojos verdes de Sora y gritó también:_

—_No… ¡no hace falta que me insultes así!"_

Y entonces fue cuando Sora salió corriendo, no se fijó cuando cruzó la calle y ahora… eso. Takato no sabía qué hacer, era un estúpido, el mayor baka del mundo entero, se sentía como la peor basura del mundo, alguien que debería haber desaparecido… ¡él debería estar desangrándose en el suelo, no Sora!

La respiración de Takato empezó a hacerse más acelerada cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro… amaba a Sora, lo amaba con toda su alma y, cuando él se declaró, ¿lo insultaba? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por su inútil y estúpida cabeza?

—_Soy lo peor… _—pensaba al mismo tiempo que se ponía a sollozar, tanto dolor, tanta desesperación. No, no podía aceptarlo, ¡simplemente se negaba a creer que Sora fuera a morir así sin más!

—Takato —susurró una vecina suya mientras lo abrazaba a al ver que temblaba—. Vete a casa, te mantendremos informado de lo que sucede con Sora, te lo prometo. ¿No ves que estás mal? Necesitas descansar.

¿Estaba mal? Se lo merecía, se merecía eso y mucho más.

—No me fastidies —susurró en medio de los sollozos—. No necesito que sientan compasión por mí, deberían humillarme, pisotearme, hacerme la vida imposible… ¡debería ser yo quien tendría que estar allí, muriéndome!

—¡Takato! —exclamó Akemi, su madre, sorprendida—. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

La pura verdad, eso era lo que estaba diciendo. Tendría que ser el que estuviera allí, no debería ni siquiera estar de pie observándolo.

El chico de cabello blanco se deshizo bruscamente del abrazo de su vecina y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el peli azul, pero dos de sus vecinos lo detuvieron.

—¡Apartaos! —gritó Takato tratando de soltarse—. ¡No me toquéis! ¡Soltadme!

—Takato… no hagas locuras, ¿no ves que los médicos de la ambulancia lo están chequeando? —soltó uno de sus vecinos mientras lo retenía—. Vete a casa chico, necesitas descansar.

—¡Parad de decir eso! ¡Sora! ¡Sora! ¡SORA! —gritó a pleno pulmón el peliblanco. Muchos de los vecinos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver eso, pero después bajaron la vista con bastante pena… Takato y Sora eran muy amigos, y que ahora pasara esto…

…

Al final consiguieron retener a Takato hasta que metieron a Sora dentro de la ambulancia y lo llevaban al hospital. Habían oído algo de que el chico estaba muy grave, por lo que se lo llevaron lo más rápido que podían para poder intentar salvarle la vida en el hospital.

Takato cayó de rodillas al suelo y las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan miserable, es imposible que suceda esto.

—_No, esto no está pasando… Sora, mi Sora, eres más fuerte que todo esto, sé que puedes lograr sobrevivir, ¡tienes que sobrevivir! _

—Takato —susurró una voz masculina algo apagada. El chico de trece años miró hacia adelante y vio a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes, iguales a los de Sora: Takahashi Kaiya, el padre de Sora.

—Kaiya-san… —musitó débilmente el peliblanco mientras se levantaba y lo miraba fijamente—. Es culpa mía, tiene todo el derecho a odiarme… yo me detesto a mí mismo como nunca antes.

—No te odio Takato, sé lo que ocurrió, pero no puedo odiarte —dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba a un sorprendido chico—. Qué locura… fue cruel lo que le dijiste, pero creo que ahora entiendes que sientes por él. Estoy seguro de que estabas muy confundido y por eso no sabías como reaccionar.

Takato se abrazó a su padrastro y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Kaiya, realmente era un hombre increíble, después de todo el daño que le había hecho a su hijo y no lo odiaba… era un hombre digno de respeto.

—Aún así… eso no justifica lo que hice, Kaiya-san —informó Takato mientras se separaba de él—. Merezco que me odie con toda su alma, incluso me sentaría mejor.

Kaiya no respondió, tan solo suspiró y observó por un largo rato al menor. Estuvieron así unos minutos, en silencio, hasta que Kaiya dijo:

—Voy a ir al hospital con Akemi… ¿vienes con nosotros, Takato?

El chico levantó la mirada y asintió, quería ir allí y saber que podía ocurrir con Sora.

…

Akemi permanecía abrazando a su hijo para reconfortarlo. De vez en cuando animaba a su esposo, que también estaba preocupado y dolido por lo que le había pasado a su único hijo.

—Tardan mucho… —susurró el peliblanco mientras bajaba la cabeza. Akemi lo apretó contra ella en un abrazo y dijo:

—No te preocupes cariño, Sora es muy fuerte, ya verás como logran salvarlo.

De pronto, los médicos empezaron a salir algo escandalizados de la sala donde Sora se encontraba y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

—Esto es una locura, no podemos salvarle si no tenemos reservas de su sangre —habló un médico.

—No lo entiendo, los enfermeros lo trajeron lo más rápido posible, ¿cómo pudo perder tanta sangre?

—Tienes que darte cuenta de que el cuerpo de ese chico es muy pequeño, además de que el golpe fue bastante brutal.

Ante todo lo que decían, Takato sintió como si se fuera a morir allí mismo. Kaiya tan solo llevó una mano a su cara mientras las lágrimas empezaron a hacerse presentes en sus ojos. Akemi no tardó en abrazar a su esposo para intentar que se calmara… pero era inútil, su hijo se moría sin más.

Otro médico pasó una mano sobre su frente y dijo:

—Solo nos queda el HB positivo, y este chico es 0 negativo… además, no hay ningún donador disponible.

—Aquí hay uno disponible —habló una voz. Los médicos volvieron a ver quién les había hablado y vieron a Takato mirándolos decidido.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó el médico. El chico de ojos violetas tan solo lo miró fijamente y exclamó:

—¡Acaban de decir que Sora tiene el tipo de sangre 0 negativo, también es mi tipo de sangre! ¡Por favor, cojan toda la que quieran! ¡Pero salven a Sora, se lo suplico!

Los médicos se miraron entre sí y después al pequeño. Uno de ellos se acercó y dijo:

—Chico, ven conmigo… cogeremos una parte de tu sangre y se la donaremos.

Takato asintió y lo siguió, quería salvar a Sora a cualquier precio, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer.

Más tarde…

Takato permaneció sentado en la sala de espera. Tenía sobre su brazo una gasa en donde le habían pinchado los médicos para extraerle la sangre. Tenía que estar sentado para que no se mareara por la repentina pérdida de sangre.

Los médicos dijeron que tenían que introducirla en Sora para ver cómo reaccionaba el cuerpo del peli azul. Si aceptaba la sangre de Takato, tenían que esperar como máximo una semana para asegurarse de que estaba fuera de peligro.

—_Sora… sé que puedes lograr sobrevivir, puedes hacerlo. Por favor Sora, sobrevive _—pensó Takato mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Takato… —susurró Kaiya mirándolo fijamente—. Muchas gracias.

—¿Gracias? —soltó el peliblanco con tono irónico—. No las merezco. Esto es lo mínimo… que puedo hacer por él.

…

La semana pasó algo rápido para los médicos, que examinaban diario a Sora para que no hubiera problemas internos. Al parecer el cuerpo de Sora había aceptado con éxito la sangre de Takato y pudieron comprobar con más tranquilidad que todo transcurriera normal en Sora.

Pero claro, la semana fue corta para los médicos, pero no para Takato. Para él fue una auténtica tortura. Estuvo toda la semana con el miedo de que llamaran del hospital diciendo que no pudieron hacer nada por Sora y que era imposible salvarle.

Al pasar la semana y no recibir noticias del hospital, en cierto modo le aliviaba… eso significaba que Sora estaba bien ¿no? No encontraba otra explicación.

—Ha sido un éxito, el chico está fuera de peligro —dijo el médico del hospital que se había estado haciendo cargo de Sora durante esa semana—. Una semana es el plazo máximo para ver si se produce alguna hemorragia interna o algo por el estilo, al parecer su vida ya no corre peligro… es un chico muy fuerte.

Kaiya sonrió aliviado al igual que su esposa, que no tardó en abrazarlo. Akemi también le tenía bastante aprecio a Sora y, si hubiera muerto, la verdad es lo habría sentido en el alma como un hecho realmente terrible.

Takato sonrió levemente, se había salvado… Sora, su Sora, estaba fuera de peligro, ya estaba a salvo.

—_Sabía que eras fuerte Sora, sabía que lograrías sobrevivir _—pensó el peliblanco mientras daba gracias al cielo que el peli azul estuviera fuera de peligro.

…

—¿No vas a pasar a verle?

La pregunta de Kaiya hizo que el peliblanco se estremeciera. Miró hacia atrás y vio como el hombre de cabello negro salió de la habitación de Sora, donde estaba ingresado.

—No estoy seguro… de que quiera verme.

—Sí, quiere verte —contestó el hombre—. Me ha preguntado por ti, quiere hablar contigo… Entra Takato, no puedes huir toda la vida.

El peliblanco miró por la ventana del hospital por un momento, hasta que suspiró y dirigió su vista hacia la puerta que tenía el número 425, la habitación de Sora. Dirigió sus pasos hacia ella y, cuando llegó, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, entrando en la habitación.

En cuanto vio esos ojos verdes mirarle de nuevo, Takato pensó que había sido un completo estúpido en todo lo que había pasado antes, en cómo le había insultado y cómo le había dicho de todo sin importar los sentimientos de Sora.

"—_¡Estás enamorado de mí! ¡Menuda tontería! —gritó Takato mientras miraba realmente mal al peli azul—. ¡No quiero ni verte! ¡Desaparece de mi vista! ¡Me das asco!"_

Esa fue la última frase que le gritó, lo último que había escuchado de él antes de salir corriendo y casi morir atropellado. Se acordaba de antes de esa frase, le había dicho todo tipo de insultos, alterado y asustado por esas sensaciones que no se daba cuenta de lo que eran realmente: amor.

—Sora… ¡Sora! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el peliblanco cerrando la puerta tras sí y corriendo hacia el peli azul, hasta quedar al lado de la cama donde estaba recostado el chico.

Sora sonrió levemente, una sonrisa que Takato pudo ver perfectamente que era falsa. El peli azul cerró los ojos por un momento y después dijo:

—Sí, estoy bien… Takato-kun, quería hablar contigo y decir que, bueno… gracias, siento si causé problemas, gracias por donar tu sangre y salvarme la vida, no tenías porque molestarte a pesar de que… me odias…

Su corazón sentía que se rompía en mil pedazos. Takato sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por su cara, sintiendo dolor y desesperación, odio e ira hacia sí mismo y a todo aquel que fuera como él.

De un momento a otro, el cuerpo de Takato reaccionó por sí solo y reaccionó abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de Sora, atrayéndolo hacia él para poder sentir a la perfección la sensación que le producía.

—¿Takato-kun?

—¡Cállate, maldita sea! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que dices! ¿Cómo puedes darme las gracias y pedir perdón? ¿Eres tonto o qué? ¡Soy yo el que debería disculpase tantas veces hasta que me quede sin aliento! —gritó para que el peli azul no dijera nada más, le partía el alma que el peli azul pensara que lo odiaba y que no era correspondido—. ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi allí tirando, en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada? ¿Sabes lo que sentí?

—Pero… ¿no me… odias?

—¿Odiarte? Sora-chan, al único que odio en este momento es a mí mismo —susurró mientras acariciaba suavemente los sedosos cabellos azules oscuros del chico.

Ambos pasaron unos segundos en silencio, lo único que se oía era el viento fresco e invernal que azotaba Hokkaido en esos momentos. Sora notó como sus ojos verdes se humedecían algo y apretaba el labio inferior para impedir que algún sonido saliera de su boca. La desesperación y el dolor se hacían presentes y con más fuerza en su pecho, ¿por qué Takato le estaba diciendo todo eso? ¿Acaso no le había dicho que desapareciera de su vista? ¿Todo había sido… mentira? ¿Por qué se disculpaba?

—No lo entiendo… Takato-kun, no enti…

—¡Te amo! ¿Lo entiendes ahora? —gritó el peliblanco mientras se separaba del peli azul y lo miraba directamente a la cara. Sora vio perfectamente los ojos violetas oscuro de Takato rebosantes de lágrimas y con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas.

El peli azul no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a eso, no podía ser que… sus ojos verdes lo miraron con sorpresa, hasta que reaccionó con algo de violencia. Empujó a Takato lejos y con los ojos humedecidos, seguro que todo era una broma de muy mal gusto de Takato, no podía creer que ahora le amara sin más, sin motivo alguno.

—¡No bromees conmigo! ¡Como sigas haciendo bromas de tan mal gusto, te daré una paliza! ¡Y sabes que puedo hacerlo, soy más fuerte que tú! —gritó el peli azul encolerizado y con los ojos verdes brillando con furia.

Takato pocas veces lo había visto así, pero no podía perder también la compostura. En cierto modo… se esperaba algo así. Lo que le había hecho era algo mezquino y cruel, y ahora venía diciéndole que lo amaba… era normal una reacción algo violenta. Bajó un poco la mirada y cubrió los ojos con su flequillo de cabello blanco como la nieve.

—Al igual que yo sé que me puedes golpear hasta matarme, tú deberías saber que yo no soy capaz de hacer bromas de este estilo… creía que me conocías mejor, Sora —susurró débilmente Takato mientras miraba con dolor hacia el suelo, ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido capaz de decir unas palabras así.

Sora no sabía que decir a eso, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Takato no lloraba por cosas así además de que tenía razón… él no era capaz de hacer bromas tan crueles, era algo obvio. Un suspiro salió de los labios del peli azul y bajó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos verdes.

—Entonces… ¿por qué me insultaste?

—Porque soy el cabrón más grande del mundo entero —respondió Takato con voz seca y con desprecio por sí mismo—. Lo siento Sora, y lo digo de verdad… te amo.

Sora se sorprendió ante el insulto con el que Takato se había identificado y miró al peliblanco, que permanecía con ese rostro serio y con el rastro de lágrimas secas por sus mejillas.

—Takato-kun… te amo a pesar de ser un perfecto idiota —susurró el peli azul bajando la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa. El peliblanco le miró con algo de sorpresa, ¿le perdonaba? No podía creerlo.

—¿De verdad… me perdonas? —preguntó el chico sorprendido mirando al chico del pelo azul. Esos preciosos ojos verdes se clavaron en los ojos violetas de su compañero y supo que no hacía falta que respondiera… lo perdonaba.

Takato reaccionó por sí solo. Sus pies se movieron y avanzaron con rapidez hacia Sora, cuando estuvo cerca del peli azul, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó en los labios, para sorpresa del peli azul, que se sonrojó a más no poder al sentir los labios del contrario sobre los suyos.

Era un beso tierno y suave, ni profundo ni superficial, perfecto para ser el primero de ambos. Takato se separó de un momento a otro del peli azul al notar la falta de aire. Lo miró por un segundo y contempló el rubor de las mejillas de Sora, y solo pudo sonreír, dando las gracias al cielo y a todo por tener ese chico a su lado.

—Takato-kun —susurró el peli azul, el chico de cabello blanco se acercó a él y notó que Sora lo abrazaba con fuerza, escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho del de ojos violetas. Este sonrió y le acarició la cabeza mientras besaba sus cabellos azules.

—Sora-chan, gracias por todo…

—De nada. No vuelvas… a hacer algo así —soltó el otro chico en un murmullo. Takato cerró los ojos y abrazó aún más fuerte al peli azul, temiendo a que se desvaneciera en sus brazos o desapareciera.

—Nunca Sora… nunca.

...

—Takato-kun...

Takato permanecía quieto mirando hacia la nada.

—Takato-kun...

El chico peliblanco seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, repasándolos a fondo. De repente, sintió un violento zarandeo y oyó gritar:

—¡TAKATO!

—¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa Sora-chan? —preguntó asustado el pobre peliblanco. El peli azul lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, señal de desconfianza y cuestionó:

—Llevo rato llamándote... ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Takato sonrió y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Sora, haciendo que este lo mirara extrañado.

—Me estaba acordando de cuando nos hicimos novios —susurró el chico de ojos violetas. Sora sintió que un pequeño sonrojo de apoderaba de sus mejillas y dijo:

—Para mí no es un recuerdo muy agradable.

Takato lo miró y después juntó su frente contra la del peli azul. Cerró los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. El peli azul correspondió algo ruborizado, aunque después de tres años debería estar acostumbrado a los besos de su novio.

—Lo sé —dijo Takato mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza—. Pero no dejaré que te arrepientas de perdonarme.

Sora cerró los ojos también y correspondió al abrazo.

—Más te vale... baka, o te daré una paliza.

Takato se rió, pero sabía perfectamente que lo que decía Sora era verdad. Pero no solo porque sabía que le daría una buena paliza no lo dejaría, no era solo por eso... no pensaría dejarlo nunca por un sencillo motivo: porque lo amaba.

* * *

**Creo que me salió un poco raro el final! O.o hacía ya tiempo que no publicaba nada de Inazuma sobre mi fic "Cambio rotundo" :3 pero creo que me salió bien al fin y al cabo.**

**Principalmente la pareja de Takato x Sora no iba a tener mucha relevancia, pero la verdad es que le cogí cariño... además de que en un principio, Sora no existía! XDD Iba a poner a Takato solito, pero entonces pensé en que podía tener pareja y salió esto! XD**

**Espero que os haya gustado, sé que quizás no tengo mucho éxito en mi fic esta pareja, pero creo que quedan monos juntos! La siguiente precuela creo que será un Kazuki x Ritsuka! Obvio, siempre referido a "Cambio rotundo"! XDD**

**Bueno, ahora me despido! Sayo!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
